


Green Eyed Cat

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco shags practically everyone, Endgame Drarry, Except Harry because he's a cat, F/M, Harry ends up watching most of the shagging, Harry turns into a cat, He slowly starts getting jealous, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, lol, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When on reconnaissance, Harry is nearly turned to stone by a curse, which activates his magic and sends it out of control turning him into a cat. Thankfully, Draco finds him and tries to help him.





	Green Eyed Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this story *could* potentially be labeled as dub-con because Draco is backmailed into sex a couple of times. However, I personally think that Draco gives full consent despite the blackmail. Even so, if that will trigger you, please read with caution.  
> Also, this story is very smutty, and told from Harry's POV, so it's also a bit cracky, lol :-D

My intel indicated that there was likely going to be a meeting tonight. However, the places it could be were spread out over a half dozen locations across Europe. It seemed like the best thing that could be done was for me to take my invisibility cloak and do a little reconnaissance. If I was lucky, I'd find clues to confirm the exact spot, and then I could call in a team to make a raid.

The first four locations looked as normal as possible – abandoned warehouses and shops. These would be ideal places for an illicit meeting, but there was nothing to indicate the criminals I was tracking planned to use them. I would expect wards set up in advance at the very least.

Moving on, I arrived at the fifth out of six places I planned to survey. Almost immediately, I knew this was the place. However, this was not as happy an event as I hoped since I'd stepped on a rune I hadn't seen that also didn't show up in my preliminary scans. The rune – well actually, a flat stone painted with a couple of runes – turned out to contain a curse.

Before I could do anything at all, the curse hit me and I immediately began to change. A cold feeling filled me as I recognized a sensation close to but different from petrification set in. Already, I was helpless to stop it, which made me panic for one second – which activated my magic.

Just like when I was a child, my magic occasionally went out of control and did things I wouldn't or couldn't do if I actually thought about them. In this case, it made my body feel warm, then hot, then... well, a bit like I felt when I had to drink Polyjuice. When it was over, the continued pain in my leg made it hard to think for a moment, but after a few deep breaths, I was able to shift my focus to finding out what had happened.

The first thing I did was try to pat my body to see if I still had my cloak or if it had fallen off. My body felt extremely weird, so I held up my left hand – since I was laying on my right side. To my astonishment, rather than a hand, I was now staring at a paw covered in black fur. Judging by the shape of the paw and the way claws emerged as I flexed, I was some sort of cat.

The cat's flexibility helped me to look around at the rest of my body rather easily. The first thing I noticed was that my cloak was nowhere to be found. The second – and probably more important – thing was that my right leg was now made of stone. This completely explained why the pain had faded to an alarming numbness. I scratched the stone with a claw and felt nothing.

Most people would probably panic, but not me. I was too busy berating myself for being stupid enough to fall into the trap in the first place. The only thing still in my favor is that I had a fairly good disguise to spy on the meeting with. Sighing, I lay back down to think about how to fix the situation I found myself in.

Suddenly, a noise startled me. To my astonishment, I disappeared so completely that I couldn't even see myself! Actually, if I stared at something, like my paw, it became visible to me, but in a transparent way that let me know I was still invisible in general. That must be what happened to my cloak – it somehow became part of me when I got cursed. At this point, I am going to consider that a minor win and leave it at that.

The noise I heard turned out to be two men carrying in a coffin – which they leaned against the wall. I prayed that it was empty, but if it wasn't, it was sized and shaped so that anyone in it wouldn't be able to move much at all and would be forced to stand. Sort of. I guess the person would feel like they were reclining against the wall at a 15 or 20 degree angle. You know, provided they weren't dead.

The two men made idle chitchat about their kids. The taller, fatter one had a little girl that had apparently hung the moon based on how proud of her he was. The shorter, scrawny one had a boy that would be starting Hogwarts next year and might even play on a House team at some point.

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a pair of muscular and fit men who piqued my interest – not just because they were obviously members of an organized crime family, but also because they were good looking. If I wasn't Harry Potter – Deputy Head Auror and all around incorrigible hero – I might well flirt with them and invite them back to mine for a couple of hours. If I weren't currently a cat, that is.

Behind the sexy men stood a man who wore command like a birthright. He was the head of the Irish Stregge – organized Wizarding crime families – and I was shocked to see him here. He had underlings upon underlings to do his dirty work for him. This must be important – too important to trust to anyone else.

Heh... Provided I figure out how to return to normal _and_ keep my memories, I might just have what I need to convict him of a crime. This would also be a win in my book. Enough of a win to withstand the lecture Hermione was bound to give me for being stupid enough to walk into a trap, but in my defense, it hadn't been detected by any of the spells all Aurors were trained to use specifically to avoid traps. 

Actually, Hermione would probably berate me for not bringing a partner or a team, but it was supposed to be harmless reconnaissance, and I should really shut up now before I have to berate myself for not at least letting someone know the places I planned to survey. Damn... Sometimes, even I have to admit that I can be a bit reckless.

But Hermione will fix me. If I can ever figure out how to get back to her. She'll take one look at me and her Hermioneness will kick in and she'll just  _know_ that I'm me and need her help.

And then I'll bring down the head of the Irish Stregge. All in all, things could be worse.

So, of course, Draco sodding Malfoy just  _had_ to walk into the cave at that exact moment.

“Where. Is. She?” Draco demanded. The seven years since the Final Battle had been good to him. He looked every inch the rich businessman, who just so happened to have an athletic hobby because he was fit. It was now a toss up between who I'd like to invite back to my bed more.

Merlin's crooked prick! I'm bloody lusting over  _Malfoy_ !!! I'm going to have to AK myself if I don't nip that line of thought in the bud right now. Hopefully, what they say about male cats is true and it's not anything I'd think while in my own body.

Not that I had anything against shagging blokes in general, just Slytherin bastards – except for that one time with Blaise. Okay, blond gits – except for practically half my lovers were blond/e – both men and women. Damn it! I guess that the only problem I have with him is that he's  _Malfoy_ !

The silence – which had been a sort of battle between Draco glaring at everyone and the rest of the men staring him down – was suddenly broken.

“Gentlemen,” the Irish boss said with a gesture at the two men who had originally entered the cave.

Tall fat man flicked his wand at the coffin, which opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy. She looked a lot like Snow White at the moment. Except with blonde hair.

“As you can see, she's simply in stasis,” Boss man murmured as if ordering afternoon tea. “There's absolutely no reason to hurt her if you cooperate.”

Draco growled angrily. “And  _what_ is it that you want me to do?”

“Simple. Everything I tell you to.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Specific details would be far more helpful.”

Apparently, Boss man liked his subordinates to have a touch of defiance in them, because he smirked at Draco, and then gestured to one of his sexy bodyguards. Sexy bodyguard number one responded by summoning a table and a single chair out of a pouch around his neck. After that, he summoned a bottle of expensive whiskey and a shot glass. Boss man sat in the chair and poured himself a shot, which he sipped on as if he was a British man drinking tea.

“I find myself in the thoroughly annoying position that all of my most trusted men are being watched. Thus, I have to rely on minions I do not trust. Which often means that I have to resort to taking hostages to ensure cooperation. Let's not drag this out any longer than we have to. I need you to be the middle man of my smuggling operation here. Packages with be delivered to you. You will not open them, scan them, or make any attempt to determine what's in them. You will simply deliver them to their intended recipients.”

Draco looked wary. “That's it?”

“Simple, yeah?”

“For how long?” Draco asked cautiously.

Boss man gestured for the coffin to be closed up again. “Between six months and a year – depending on how long it takes for everything I need smuggled to be smuggled. Understandably, we can't do too much at once lest we attract attention.”

Draco sighed and made a full body gesture that basically said:  _yeah, I understand._

“So long as you do as I say at all times, your mother will stay in her nice long sleep unharmed and be returned to you when you are done,” Boss man vowed, even going so far as to write it as a magically bound promise in his blood.

Draco read the parchment and then glared at Boss man in fury. “This says that my mother will remain unharmed so long as I do what you say. It  _doesn't_ give a time frame!”

“Better than nothing,” Boss man stated with a shrug. “Now, you're going to prove to me that you understand the meaning of _do whatever I say_ by...” He looked toward the ceiling of the cave for a few seconds and made a thinking noise. “Taking it up the arse.”

Draco sighed but didn't argue. Instead, he unbuttoned his suit jacket and carefully set it on the small table. With intriguing precision and efficiency, Draco sodding bloody gorgeous Malfoy stripped.

I was torn between trying to stop things and admitting that I was more or less helpless at the moment. Even if I hissed or tried to claw someone, the fact that I had a stone leg meant that I wouldn't be able to run away or move very fast at all – and getting caught wouldn't help him because he'd just have to do it anyway. I was now mentally kicking myself for not having a team on standby with directions to come check on me if I didn't report back by now.

Once Draco was naked, he cast a couple of spells on himself, and then actually smirked a bit flirtily. “There! All prepared and ready to go. How do you want me, simply bending over, or would you prefer if I rode you?”

“You're taking this surprisingly well,” Boss man remarked in a tone of mild surprise.

“You think yours will be the first prick shoved up my arse?” Draco asked with a raised brow.

“Considering your reputation as a womanizer, yes,” Boss man replied.

Draco simply shrugged and stared at Boss man. Amused for some reason I couldn't quite parse, Boss man cast a spell to scan Malfoy for diseases, and then obligingly proved that he didn't have any either. Then he opened his trousers, freed his shaft, and gestured for Draco to take a ride.

At first, I tried to look away. I didn't think it was right to watch two people shagging when they didn't know you were there.  _Especially_ when one of the two was only doing it because he was basically being blackmailed and probably wouldn't want me to know about any of this at all. But then...

Draco made a sound. A highly erotic sound. It caught my attention, and suddenly I couldn't look away. Boss man was leaned back so that the chair – that didn't look particularly sturdy – was balanced on its hind legs. He was holding Draco's hips, and Draco was also leaned back just a little and bracing himself on Boss man's legs with his hands as he rode Boss man rather skillfully. They were facing each other, and both looked like they were certain they were in control of the other.

“Fuck you're good at this!” Boss man praised. “Make it better, say my name!”

“Darragh!” Malfoy cried out. (Pronounced Dah-ray or Die-ray. Or da-rag, lol!)

If I didn't know better, I'd think he was actually enjoying himself. But I did know better because I grew up watching that face and currently, his expressions didn't quite reach his eyes. Even so, he looked beautiful, his whole body slowly obtaining a rosy glow.

Darragh abruptly lifted Draco and set him on his feet. Now that I was looking, I could see that Draco's shaft was long and thin and looked nearly perfect for anal sex. Darragh – on the other hand – was shorter than average but with a normal girth. Fairly roughly, Darragh pushed Draco so that he was bent over and bracing his hands on the seat of the chair. Then he plunged back into Draco's lovely arse and pounded it rather mercilessly.

“Say my name! _Beg_ me to give it to you good and proper!”

“Give it to me, Darragh! Give me that hard prick! Pound me so hard that I feel you for days!” Draco cried out convincingly – if one didn't know him.

“I said _beg_!”

“Please Darragh! Please give it to me!” Draco begged between sinfully erotic cries that made me shift uncomfortably as I realized that even though I was now a cat, I was still male and had no problems getting erect.

I honestly didn't know how to feel about the fact that I was now flexible enough to get a really good look at it. Transparent though it was, I could see it just clearly enough that... I know that it's different for animals, but damn! That's pathetic. And what the hell are those spikes for?! I sincerely hoped it went away on its own because I really don't want to know how cats masturbate.

“Get yourself off! I want to feel you rippling all over my cock!”

Draco obligingly reached one hand between his legs and wanked himself. It didn't take too long for a long pearly string to emerge and dangle down to the ground. And then Draco's cries got so... Well,  _real_ . He cried out almost happily as he painted the chair and ground with his spunk.

Darragh clearly enjoyed the feel because he groaned and ground into Draco in a way that probably meant he was getting off too. When they were done, Darragh stood up and straightened his suit, putting himself away as he stared at Draco's arse. Draco didn't move yet, perhaps sensing that Darragh didn't want him to.

“Good. You've proven that you _can_ take direction and obey commands,” Darragh murmured in satisfaction.

Draco snorted. “I had the Dark Lord in my house for a couple of years. Do you  _really_ think I don't know how to obey when I have to?”

“Did he ever do this to you?” Darragh asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Draco shook his head. “No, thank Merlin! He was not interested in sex at all, as far as I can tell. I simply enjoy shagging and have gotten very good at it over the last few years.”

“Well, you won't be seeing me much, but I look forward to a repeat performance in a few months when I can risk coming to discuss your progress.”

“Of course you do!” Draco exclaimed with an utterly confident and smug smirk. 

With an amused snort of his own, Darragh gestured for his men to leave – levitating the coffin between them.

Once alone, Draco grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning spell on his arse before getting dressed. As he did, he chuckled, which surprised me. I really thought he'd be muttering angrily.

“I should show Blaise this memory so that we can snicker over how small Darragh is in comparison. Barely even felt that!”

A tiny wince as he got dressed let me know that he had felt it just fine. But I could see his point. If Draco really did have experience bottoming, then Darragh probably didn't hurt at all, which could explain why Draco wasn't as upset as I expected him to be.

To my surprise, however I had maintained invisibility faded as I watched him dress. To my relief, my cat-erection had gone away. Now I just needed to figure out how to return to normal and convince Malfoy to work with me to bring that Irish bastard down. And maybe shag his bodyguards.

I mentally slapped myself at that. Seriously, there were so many more important things for me to think about right now! With a sigh, I once more scratched my stone leg, wondering if I could even walk.

“Where did you come from?” Draco asked, startling me so much that I probably would have jumped to a defensive crouch if I could. Instead, I couldn't help but yowl in surprise.

Draco held out his hands soothingly. “Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me just see if I can help you.”

He used his wand to scan me. Half of me hoped that he'd promptly discover that I was me and return me to normal. The other half hoped that he'd simply Apparate us somewhere that I could slink away and find Hermione so that she could fix me and he never had to find out that I was an involuntary (if upsettingly eager) voyeur.

“Well, this scan says that you are an ordinary cat. I suppose that makes sense. You're probably a stray, which would explain why you're so scruffy looking. You must have wandered in here for shelter – or maybe you live here and they didn't care when they set up their traps. In any case, looks like you're suffering from part of a curse meant to turn you into stone,” Draco explained, although if he really thought I was a normal cat, then he was probably talking to himself simply to take his mind off what had just happened.

I was surprised and a bit alarmed when he bent over, picked me up, and cradled me against his chest. He was wearing his black button up shirt, but it was made out of silk and felt almost as sleek as I imagine his bare skin would. I wriggled a bit because I didn't quite trust him not to hex me.

“Lucky for you, I know a bit about breaking curses,” Draco said with a small smile. “I could probably get a job anywhere in the world breaking curses if I had to, but happily for me, I have enough money that I could throw a perpetual party for a couple hundred guests and I might run out in oh... five years or so.

Rich bastard!

Not that I could truly complain since I had enough money that if I threw the same party, it could probably last a year or two. But that would be such a waste of money when I could just donate it to charity if I was going to blow it like that.

“In any case, _you_ – my black haired, green eyed friend – will be good as new in no time. As soon as we get back to my home. Try not to scratch me when I Apparate. I know it can be unpleasant, but your only other option is to stay here.”

Without thinking, I tried to tell him that I well knew how nauseous Apparation could be, but to my horror, a  _meow_ came out. Merlin and Godric! I'd actually forgotten for a moment there that I was a cat!

“I'll take that as a: thank you Draco for saving my life – or at least my leg.” He paused to grab his suit jacket. “Actually, with your leg like this, you probably couldn't hunt, so maybe I am actually saving your life. This is a first for me. My life was saved once and I always wanted to return the favor if I could. Sadly, he's a bloody hero and I'll probably never be able to repay my debt to him. I'd call you Harry – since you look like him a bit – but I am not sure I could say that on a regular basis without wanting to Scourgify my mouth!”

I think I gave him the cat equivalent of a glare.

“What? Don't tell me you actually like that name! I seriously can't call you that. If my friends heard me, they'd think I went mad and have me committed to St. Mungo's!”

I growled, still glaring.

“Fine! I'll call you Harry, you barmy cat! It's not like I'm going to keep you for long. Just long enough to fix you up.”

Sounds like we're in agreement. Strangely, I purred. He chuckled and stroked the fur on my head with a hand.

“Come on now, I'd like to get home, take a shower, and look up the counter curse.”

Again, in total agreement. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the queasy feeling of Apparation. A few seconds later, I nearly vomited, but Malfoy held me out at arms length and the feeling of fear that I was about to fall at any moment actually chased away the nausea. When it became apparent that I wasn't going to sick up, he held me close again and stroked a long line down my back.

Merlin's hairy warts! Why in the buggering hell did that feel so good?! I damn near melted into a puddle in his arms and I was definitely purring again.

Looking around, I noticed that we appeared to be in an enormous bedroom. Draco set me on the bed – his bed probably. Otherwise, I had to wonder who's room he felt this comfortable in.

“Muffy! Bring me a raw tuna steak.”

The house elf arrived a moment later with a pop. “Here you are, Master Draco.” Draco took the proffered plate and set it on the bed in front of me.

“Chances are you're hungry, so eat that while I take a shower.”

“Master brought home a cat?” Muffy asked in surprise.

“Just for a little bit. He's been cursed. That reminds me, please bring me the book: A Hundred and One Ways to Turn People, Animals, and Objects Into Stone Without Transfiguration. I'm fairly certain this was a rune curse.”

As he spoke, he stripped off, and that was distracting enough that I licked the fantastic smelling fish before I realized that I didn't particularly like raw fish. It was probably a good thing I was distracted though, because I don't think I would have tried it otherwise, and it was  _delicious_ . And the view wasn't half bad either. I was tempted to follow him into the shower, but A: I'd already watched him have sex and should attempt to stop being a pervert, and B: I couldn't move much because of this cursed leg anyway. 

Damn.

When he came back from the en suite bathroom, he was toweling his hair dry. He hadn't bothered with a towel around his waist or a bathrobe, and I'm glad I had finished eating already because I think I would have choked on my food when he idly scratched an itch on his neatly groomed balls and grew a semi erection.

ARGH! Merlin's raunchy hole! At this rate, I was going to have to hunt down another cat or something to help me get rid of this problem that kept popping up every time I looked at him! I waited until he was looking away to curl my body so that I could look at it again. That really cannot be pleasant for a female cat. It's short, somewhat fat, and has what looks like tiny porcupine quills on it.

And wait, as a cat, my tongue has little spikes on it too, right? That can't be pleasant either. I determinedly stretched out on the bed and ignored any and all temptation to look at my cat-erection ever again.

“Now that you've eaten and I feel refreshed, I think it's time to break that curse,” Malfoy informed me.

To my shock, he hadn't been an arsehole once since he found me. He must actually be nice to animals, which really does surprise me because, well, basically every Care of Magical Creatures class I remember him being in. That said, he was usually being an arse to the Professor, so... Huh... Maybe he was nice to some of the animals and I just didn't realize it.

His fire flared for a moment before a beautiful woman stepped out. She was petite and voluptuous with amber colored hair and eyes. Even from here, I could smell a delicate floral scent that made me want to go over to her and smell her very thoroughly.

“Draco darling! Looks like I caught you at the _perfect_ time!”

“Good evening, Astoria. How are you today?” Draco asked in a perfectly warm and civil tone that suggested he had forgotten that he was less than fully dressed.

“Currently, I'm suffering from a rather hot and bothered condition,” she informed him with a flirty grin. “Also, I'm mildly wondering when we can finally get married?”

Draco sighed. “Not any time soon. I was blackmailed today and have to do something illegal for probably the next year. I don't want to get married before I'm done with that mess.”

Astoria purred in sympathy and promptly smothered him in a hug. “What happened?”

Draco shrugged. “A team of Stregge broke through our wards and cursed my father before kidnapping my mother. They're holding her hostage to ensure my cooperation.”

Astoria rubbed his back. “And your father? Can you break the curse?”

“Once I know what it is, probably, but for now, he's been reduced to a raving lunatic,” Draco explained. “I had to have him committed to St. Mungo's.”

“Oh darling...” Astoria murmured sadly.

“Just give me a few minutes to break the curse on this poor cat, and then we'll have a little fun. Are you spending the night?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Astoria said with a shake of her head. “I only came over for a good orgasm so I can get a good night's sleep before I have to visit my mother tomorrow. Just so you know, I'm going to tell her that we are a whole lot more serious about each other than we actually are, just to get her to stop breathing down my neck.”

“Of course. If I see her out in public, I'll tell her that I am eagerly awaiting the day when I can finally marry you and –” he paused with an impish grin. “Should I tell her that I plan to take you to bed and make you scream with orgasm for at least a month?”

Astoria laughed. “No, I'd prefer it if she doesn't have cause to wonder if that has already happened. Even though I am 23, I'm fairly sure that she wants to believe that I am still some innocent virgin. That reminds me, my special muggle friend wants to take me on holiday next weekend; I'm telling my mother that you're taking me shopping in Paris.”

“How will you explain the lack of new possessions?” Draco wondered curiously.

“I'll say we got distracted by sightseeing.”

By this time, Draco had found what he was looking for in the book he'd requested. “As I thought...” he murmured to himself.

Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at me and cast the counter curse. Almost instantly, I felt a sharp and intense pain in my right leg. I couldn't help but yowl, which prompted him to cast a spell to numb the pain in my leg.

“Oh bugger!” He swore softly. “Looks like the leg is broken.” He cast a spell to heal it, then frowned. “That's unusual. The broken bone resists the healing spell.”

“That's probably because of the curse. It's probably interfering with the healing process. Here, let me help.” Oh so gently, Astoria made certain that the bone was set, and then conjured a cast around my leg.

When she was done, Draco scooped me up and rubbed his nose against mine. “There, all better. Or, well, you will be.” He set me on a plush chair next to the bed. “You just stay right there and rest.”

He then turned to grin at Astoria. “Thanks. So... Do you want it quick or should I take my time?”

Astoria purred as she cast spells to make her clothes intangible and banish them to the floor. “Mmm... I think I'd like a balance of the two.”

Draco tugged her close, and then gave her such a thorough kiss that I had to cover my face with a paw to hide a blush. Wait,  _can_ cats blush? Hmm... I suppose that even if they can, all the fur would hide it.

They wasted no time climbing into bed and getting comfortable. Draco buried his face between her legs and things started off slowly, as far as I could tell. After a few minutes, Astoria was moaning repeatedly, but softly, as if she was enjoying a good massage, but nothing more. Suddenly, Draco slid two fingers into her and – I didn't have the best view, despite the fact that I had sat up to lean to the side. Anyway, he did something rather rapidly that had Astoria nearly squealing.

She gasped, shuddered, squealed, thrashed back and forth, and started bucking her hips. I was impressed! I don't think I have ever made a woman do quite that before. I mean yes, I've given orgasms, but this sounded like it was at least five times more powerful. I wonder what he's stimulating with his fingers.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Yes yes yes yes yes! Like that, like – don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!” Astoria cried out just before she started to wail.

No seriously, what exactly did he do to her to make her spray all over him like that??? Clearly, I need more practice pleasing women. I didn't even know that was possible!

They both shifted rather quickly so that she now had her mouth on him and he was groaning in the universal sign of:  _Oh yes, swallow it!_

“Mmm, lovely,” Astoria purred happily a minute or so later when she had calmed down a bit. “I think I'll Apparate straight to bed. When Rico and I get back from holiday, I'm going to convince him that he needs to come take lessons from you. He's sexy as fuck, but he wouldn't know how to give an orgasm if I hit him over the head with a book about it!”

Draco kissed her. “I look forward to it. Good night, luv.”

“G'night,” she murmured in return before disappearing.

Draco stretched out with a contented sigh, and then drifted off to sleep. I couldn't exactly blame him since he'd had two orgasms in less than an hour and had to be lethargic. With a sigh, I got as comfortable as I could and went to sleep too.

 

In the morning, the fireplace lit up, pulling me from some surprisingly restful sleep. Two people emerged and looked around the room quietly for a moment. It was still fairly dark, but my cat eyes could clearly make out Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

They climbed into Draco's bed as if sneaking up on someone to play a prank. Pansy softly pressed her lips to Draco's while Blaise took advantage of the fact that Draco had kicked his covers off at some point by casting a muttered cleaning spell or two followed by vigorously sucking on the currently limp shaft.

I sat up with a frown. What the hell? Who just sneaks into their friend's room and wakes him up like  _that_ ?!

Draco moaned sleepily. That was the only noise in the room for several long minutes, then Draco cleared his throat.

“Morning.”

“Morning, darling,” Pansy purred in return.

“Salazar's sweaty sack, Blaise! Quit teasing and suck it properly already!”

Blaise pulled off and laughed. “Actually, I was planning to have my wicked way with you.”

Draco sighed. “If you must, then get on with it! I'm getting hungry.”

Blaise sat up to conjure an herby smelling oil and thoroughly slick up his shaft. Sweet Merlin's pendulous bollocks! That man had nearly twice the normal amount of manhood! How the fuck is that going to fit?!

I tilted my head to the side in an effort to get a better view as Blaise cast more spells on Draco – hopefully to soften him up and stretch him open – and then pushed into that comparatively tiny hole. After that, Blaise slid in and out very very slowly. Hmm... Must want to take his time.

Sure enough, he was at it so long that I surprisingly got bored and lay back down. Suddenly, Pansy stopped snogging Draco and looked at Blaise with an eager grin. Without any discussion, the two of them repositioned themselves and Draco so that the gorgeous blond was now on top of and inside Pansy. Blaise slowly slid back into Draco, but this time, he rammed into his friend a lot faster.

Draco soon made a long string of erotic noises that nearly made me blush again. Lucky bastard! He has officially had more sex in the last 12 hours than I've had in the last six months!

When they were done, they all panted heavily for a long time. Then Blaise kissed Draco rather tenderly. “Sorry to run, but we've got an appointment in, oh, about 20 minutes from now and still need to get dressed.”

“I'd suggest a cleaning charm or two as well,” Draco murmured drolly.

“We'll come back tonight for dinner.” Pansy promised as she kissed him.

“If you must,” Draco said in an obviously fake put upon tone.

They laughed as they slipped from bed and left. Draco stretched out and tapped his chin in thought. “I think a shower and... Muffy! Make me a ham and muenster omelet for breakfast. With half a melon on the side.”

“Yes Master Draco,” the house elf replied without even popping into the room.

When done with his shower, Draco scooped me up and held me to his naked chest as he walked to the parlor he decided to eat breakfast in. He made a light scoffing noise as we entered the room.

“I'd forgotten how much longer it takes to walk the distance, but I didn't want to Apparate with you again if I didn't have to.”

He set me down on the table, and then picked a chair far enough away from me that I wouldn't be able to just stick my nose in his plate – which Muffy delivered the moment he took his seat. She also gave him a fresh pot of tea.

“Bring another raw tuna steak for my hairy friend here. Oh, that's right, I agreed to call you Harry.” Draco then snickered. “I'm fairly certain that your namesake would hex me if he knew that!”

A week passed in much the same manner. Then another. It was frustrating being stuck as a cat with a broken leg, but the leg was slowly healing. Near the end of the third week, there was a loud clanging sound that signaled insistent visitors at the wards.

“That's odd,” Draco murmured as he set the contracts he was looking over aside, stood up, and threw on a nice set of robes. Considering that he had been doing his job of accepting the delivery of unmarked packages and sending them to their intended recipients each day, we both thought it was highly unlikely that anyone from the Stregge would risk discovery by paying a visit in person.

As it turns out, we were right about that. When the visitors were Apparated into the main entry of the Manor, they turned out to be Hermione and a team of Aurors. Draco managed to remain impassive looking, but since he held me in his arms, I could feel a slight tremor pass over him.

“Good afternoon, Malfoy,” Hermione stated pleasantly enough. “I'm really sorry to do this to you, but we have a warrant to search _all_ former Death Eaters' homes.”

“Is there something in particular that you're looking for?” Draco asked mildly but with interest.

“Yes,” Hermione replied, and then took a deep breath. “Deputy Head Auror Harry Potter. He's been missing for some time, and we suspect that he was –” 

Draco interrupted her by snorting derisively. “Kidnapped by evil men such as me. By all means, take a good look around. You won't find him here.”

Hermione sighed, sounding rather defeated. “Listen, I personally don't believe that  _you_ have him, but we have to look... It's simple enough to do, gather up everything living. I'm going to perform a spell to reveal all forms of life in this place, and then I'm going to do a search for dead bodies. So long as you pass both of those, we'll leave you in peace.”

Draco shrugged, and then frowned. “So, you're an Auror now?”

“More like a special consultant on this case at the Minister's request.”

Draco ordered all his house elves to gather around. “Cast your spell now.”

“What about your parents?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“My father is currently in St. Mungo's,” Draco stated calmly. “And my mother is either visiting him or out shopping. I'm not exactly sure since I am not her keeper.”

“Fair enough,” Hermione murmured. She then cast the spell. The first spell revealed a lot of little life forms – such as mice and insects that made Draco shudder lightly in revulsion. He held me up to his eyes.

“What good are you if you can't keep the Manor free of vermin?”

I tried to tell him that I still had a broken leg, so even if I was inclined to hunt mice – which I'm not – I wouldn't be able to. Of course, it came out as a series of meows. I still hated the fact that I couldn't really communicate with anyone.

“Aww...” Hermione purred softly. She reached out to pet me.

_Yes!_ It was about time that she found me! I carefully scrambled out of Draco's arms and into hers so that I could stare into her eyes and determinedly  _will_ her to realize that she needed to fix me.

Hermione laughed softly. “Well hello there. I bet you smell Crookshanks on me.”

Yes, but that's not important Hermione. Look into my eyes!

“Ooo... you have such beautiful eyes. They remind me of Harry actually. He has scruffy hair like yours too.”

Yes! Now, put two and two together... I stretched out to give her a bunch of kisses on the cheek. Come on! I  _know_ you can do this.

“Such a sweet cat,” she praised with a fond smile.

“He's actually a bloody pervert!” Draco informed her with a smirk. “Always watching me shag as if he wished he could be in the middle.”

She laughed. “He's probably just trying to figure out what you're doing.” She nuzzled my nose for a moment, and then handed me back to Draco. “Now...” She cast the other spell. “No dead bodies. Not sure why, but I thought there would be – since rumor has it that there's centuries worth of dead workers piled up in all these old Manors.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “They're all properly buried in the  _graveyard_ out back.” Then he sighed. “And in the interest of full disclosure – so that you can't accuse me of any crimes I didn't commit – there's also a variety of bodies from when the Dark Lord lived here in that graveyard.”

Hermione nodded in understanding. “That part we already knew.” She then looked around at her team. “Well, since there's nothing to find here. We'll be on our way.”

I screeched in outrage and leapt into her arms again.

Hermione frowned at me before looking at a baffled Draco. “Is he part kneazle?”

“No, my scans have all shown that he's an ordinary cat. However, he _does_ seem far more intelligent than I thought cats were supposed to be.”

With a frown, Hermione scanned me. Apparently, her scans showed the same thing. “He must be reacting to Crookshanks.”

“I'd let you keep him – since he seems to like you – but I'm quite invested in him at this point,” Draco murmured.

Still meowing a bit insistently, I pressed my face into my best friend's and stared at her. Figure it out, damnit!

“Why haven't you simply healed his leg?” Hermione wondered with a frown.

“I try it at least once a day, but he was suffering from a curse when I found him, and so his leg seems to be resistant to magic,” Draco explained.

“Ah, well, at least you're taking good care of him,” Hermione murmured, trying to hand me back again, but I refused to let her, digging my claws in and yowling angrily.

“I've never seen him act like this,” Draco told her with a confused frown.

I was now glaring at Hermione in utter determination. She responded by pointing her wand at me. “Retractus!” With a weird but not painful feeling, my claws abruptly retracted, which allowed her to hand me back to Draco, who kept a firm hold on me as I tried my best to wriggle free and jump back to Hermione.

“Little traitor!” Draco huffed, half indignant and half amused. “ _I'm_ the one who feeds you!”

Hermione blushed and looked away. “He probably smells that I'm, er... bleeding, and being a male cat, well...”

“Ah,” Draco stated in understanding.

“So, we'll be off now. Good day, Malfoy,” Hermione said in valediction. 

“Good day,” he returned, still holding on to me as I got more and more frantic.

When Hermione and her team left, I let out an utterly depressed sigh and slumped so abruptly that Draco nearly dropped me. Draco shifted me so that he could look me in the eye.

“Look, I know that she's prettier than she has any right to be, considering that she's a bloody know it all, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a desperately horny teenager around her. Or any woman for that manner. Have some class.”

I snorted in amusement since I now knew for a fact that he had far too much class when it came to women. And men. Hell! He could literally talk anyone into his bed if he wanted to! Lovers showed up at random, and almost every business meeting culminated in a little pleasure. If I didn't believe in trying to find love, I'd probably be seething with jealousy.

Speaking of, the fireplace flared just then. To my astonishment, out stepped Padma and Parvati Patil. They cast Draco sultry grins.

“Any chance you have some time?” They asked in unison.

“All the time in the world,” Draco answered with a matching grin.

Seriously?! Even the Patil twins?! I now very much wanted to just AK myself and put me out of my misery. Life is just not fair sometimes...

A few minutes later, after returning to his room, he set me in what had become my chair next to his bed and proceeded to make them both squeal for several long hours. I frankly stopped being amazed by his skill long before he was done, and settled down to take a nap.

 

When Draco finally determined that it was time to take my cast off three weeks later, I was almost used to being a cat. I could even get around despite my cast and looked forward to roaming the Manor now that I could walk and run. I'd probably need to practice jumping if I wanted to be able to snoop through the packages that he smuggled.

I took off in a joyful run the moment I was no longer hindered by a cast. Although my leg was sore and a bit weak. Draco watched me run out of the room with a fond smile. At some point – as I idly stalked a mouse, just for something to do that wasn't sitting around waiting for my leg to heal – I realized that I'd gone invisible. I'd actually forgotten about that.

“Harry!” Draco called a while later. “Are you hungry? Where are you, you barmy cat?!”

“You named your cat Harry?” Pansy asked. I was curious enough to creep closer and listen in.

Draco harrumphed. “Not  _Harry_ , you daft cow! Hairy – as in having a lot of hair. Haven't you noticed that? He's shaggy and scruffy.”

“Yes, which makes me wonder why you didn't just get a properly bred kneazle,” Pansy murmured.

Draco shrugged. “He needed me, and I have no idea why, but I've become fond of the little furball.”

Pansy kissed him. “That's probably because even you need someone or something constant in your life, and now that your parents aren't here, you can't help but need a scruffy little beast to keep you company.”

Draco harrumphed but didn't deny it.

“I don't really want to shag today, but I'll blow you before I have to go to tea with my mother,” Pansy offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Draco replied with a grin.

I took advantage of the fact that I could move around as I liked by slinking back out of the room. Maybe I could stop being such a voyeuristic pervert now. Although, I had to admit that if I had one or two orgasms every day, I might be a hell of a lot more relaxed in general.

Later that night, Draco had a business meeting with an older couple that promised to sign the contracts he wanted if he let them do whatever they liked to him for a few hours. Apparently, this was normal for him since he simply agreed and held still as they ripped his expensive clothes to shreds. After that, they took turns whipping, beating, and shagging him in every way possible for more than half the night.

By the time they were done, he looked like an utter wreck. But they signed the contract and he gave them a well pleased grin. After they left, he barely had the energy to crawl into bed. Concerned, I jumped into his bed and rubbed my nose on his cheek.

He stroked my back, which never failed to make me melt into a puddle and start purring.

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need sleep.”

I'm sure he was telling the truth, but even so, I was concerned because he was lightly bleeding from several wounds. Unable to do anything to help him in this form, I simply curled up on his pillow and continued to purr soothingly until I fell asleep.

In the morning, he stretched, chuckling even as he winced, and then scratched at a scab. “Well, that was one of my more interesting evenings in... nearly a year, I think.” He grabbed his wand and cast healing spells until he looked as perfect as ever. “I need a shower, but then we'll have breakfast. What do you think, Harry? Lamb?”

I meowed in agreement because the lamb he occasionally fed me was quite possibly my favorite.

“I thought so,” he said with a smile as he stroked my back. I couldn't help but raise my rear in a silent plea for him to keep rubbing me for the rest of the day, if possible. Sadly, he quit just a moment later and went into his bathroom. I followed him because I had nothing better to do and watching him shower was rather entertaining.

I gave in at some point and licked myself to a satisfying conclusion. He noticed this and laughed.

“As I said, you're a bloody pervert!”

If I could, I blushed. I can't help it! I'd like to see him resist the glorious view if he were in my position! Besides, it's not like there was a female cat around here to suffer my attention every time I looked over at him and got horny again.

When he stepped out of the shower, I wound myself around his legs so much that he nearly tripped.

“Watch it, you daft cat!”

I responded by wrapping my tail around his left leg and rubbing my head on his calf. He bent over and picked me up.

“It'll be interesting to see what you do now that you can walk around as you like. Just remember, if you catch any mice, I _do not_ want them tucked into my bed as _presents_.”

I laughed and rubbed my head against his neck. Now that I had gotten to know him more over the last six weeks, I found myself actually  _liking_ him. Like... we could be friends. If I ever get turned back into me, I'm going to make an effort to spend some time with him.

Not long after he entered the parlor, the fire flared. I'm not sure how, but apparently visitors automatically emerged from whichever fire he was closest to at the time. Personally, I'd be nervous that someone was coming into my home unannounced – whether I was dressed or not! However, he knew that only those people he had allowed through the floo could visit him, and since 99 percent of them planned to have sex with him, he didn't particularly care if they caught him sitting down to breakfast naked.

I had to admire his self confidence. And his nudity. I probably  _shouldn't_ admire his nudity, but I didn't really have a choice. He'd been naked the majority of the time I'd been here, and shagging at least an hour or two each day of that.

“Draco...” Luna purred happily.

“Morning Luna,” Draco greeted, looking mildly surprised. “I didn't think you were going to come over anymore now that you're engaged to Rolf.”

“Oh, he and I have an understanding,” Luna assured him. “That's actually why I'm here. We want to throw a very naughty party this weekend, but we don't have the room for a lot of guests. Can we use your home?”

“Is Rolf willing to let me bugger him in any way I want?” Draco asked with clear interest.

“Oh yes,” Luna stated with a mischievous smirk. “Would you like me to tie him up for you? I've turned him into such an obedient little submissive.”

Draco reached out and took hold of her hand so that he could tug her into his lap. “If more people knew what a perverted little sexual deviant you are, there'd be mass heart attacks and everyone would die of shock.”

“Mmm...” Luna purred as they kissed as if each was trying to own the other. “Speaking of sexual deviances, I want to open up at least one of the dungeons for play.”

“Is that so?” Draco asked with interest.

“I was thinking our special room would work nicely,” Luna informed him with a knowing smirk.

“No, I would prefer to keep that _our_ special room. There are plenty of others to choose from,” Draco assured her.

“I was in the mood to have you beat me again, but now I've changed my mind. I'm thinking that maybe I should tie you up and bugger you until I run out of all energy.”

I was frankly shocked by this suggestion! For one, this was  _Luna_ !!! And for two, I couldn't picture either scenario. Lastly, both Luna and Draco looked like sexy angels and I was getting horny again, damn it!

Draco hummed in a way that let Luna know that he was tempted. “Sorry, but not today. I had a rough couple of lovers last night and I'm still rather sore.”

“Oh? Would you like me to give you a massage?” Luna wondered in clear sympathy.

“That sounds lovely,” Draco accepted with a sigh.

Luna didn't say anything. She simply transfigured a table into a different sort of table perfect for giving a massage. I watched with interest as Draco lay on it and she not only rubbed him professionally and therapeutically, but also perverted the massage by licking and sucking as much of his gorgeous skin as she could.

She looked up to find me watching in fascination at one point. “I think Harry would like to lick you too.”

“Er... How'd you know that I named my cat Harry?”

Luna simply laughed her soft and mysterious laugh. “Because that's his name, silly.”

“Alright,” Draco stated with a tone of defeat, as if he well knew that Luna was prone to claiming things like: 'The moon is a giant egg of a baby dragon, you know that, right?' And there really wasn't any point in arguing with her.

Luna looked at me again. “This oil is flavored with cinnamon and oranges, so you probably like the smell. Do cats like the taste of oranges? Hmm... I think I'll find out.”

She walked over to the table I was sitting on, picked me up, gave me a soft kiss, then stroked my back as she carried me over to Draco. I was a little surprised when she set me on Draco's back, but not too much because this was  _Luna_ . She was known for doing strange things.

I quickly discovered that she was right. Draco smelled really good at the moment. I couldn't help but lick him. Mmm... Not sure if all cats would like the taste, but I certainly did. I got comfortable on his back and licked all the oil off his shoulders.

“Well, seems like he likes it,” Luna observed.

“That feels surprisingly relaxing,” Draco murmured sleepily.

“I'm sure it does,” Luna agreed even as she busied herself massaging his cushy arse.

I couldn't help but turn around and lick up the oil she kept rubbing in.

“And that feels bloody weird!” Draco announced a moment later. “This cat is a pervert! He likes to watch me shag, and he got himself off while watching me in the shower this morning. Now he's licking my arse.”

Luna laughed softly. “I think Harry's been attracted to you almost as long as he's known you.”

“I just said that,” Draco murmured, but he sounded half asleep by this point.

Luna finished up her massage, and then spelled the oil off her hands. She stroked long lines down my back until I was practically a puddle as I lay on Draco.

“The party will be next weekend. Things will go back to normal shortly after that.”

I looked up at her curiously. She kissed me on the nose. “See you later, Harry.”

It wasn't until after she'd left that I realized something very important.  _She knew that I'm me!!!_ I was so startled that I nearly rolled off Draco, but quick thinking had me roll the other way and steady myself.

“If you're going to play crazy cat games on my back, you can go away until I wake up from my nap,” Draco informed me in a sleepy murmur.

Rolling my eyes, I resumed licking the oil off him.

 

On Thursday, Draco received word that he was expected to meet up with Darragh after dinner, in the same cave. Draco ate lightly and dressed with particular care. It was almost strange to see him wearing such a posh business suit after all this time seeing him naked almost around the clock. He was a man who didn't wear clothes if he didn't have to, and by Merlin! I fucking loved it!

I paced back and forth across his vanity as he cast spells on his face to make him look very subtly made up. Not noticeably, in fact I would have  _never_ noticed if I hadn't seen him do this, but just a hint of color to his cheeks and eyelids so that he went from looking handsome to... Bloody fucking gorgeous!

I hate to admit it, but I think Luna was right about me. These past nearly two months had forced me to realize that I felt a lot of things for Draco sodding Malfoy, and hate wasn't one of them. I compulsively licked his hand when he reached to pick up a potion. He always took a preemptive pain potion when he thought a meeting might turn violent – whether sexually or not.

When he was ready, he turned away and stood up. I took advantage of the fact that he wasn't looking at me to turn invisible and jump to the floor so that I could wind my tail around his leg. No way was I going to let him go to that meeting alone. Even if I couldn't really do anything to help him, at least I'd be there to comfort him if he needed it.

“You're not co...ming...” Draco tried to tell me, but fell silent in confusion as he looked around. He couldn't see me anywhere, but he was fairly sure I couldn't have gone far. “Huh... Sometimes, I'd _swear_ that cat can just disappear as he likes.”

Without another word, he Disapparated. When we arrived at the cave, I stuck to his side but didn't touch him. No need to distract him when he had more important things to worry about.

“You're doing well,” Darragh praised with a tone like he was pleasantly surprised by this. “I thought I'd reward you with a glimpse of your beautiful mother.” 

He gestured to his henchmen. Short and scrawny opened the plain wooden coffin to prove that yes, Narcissa Malfoy was as well as ever. Draco walked over to her and stroked her cheek. My sensitive cat ears let me hear what he said when he bent over and whispered in her ear.

“Good evening, mother. I miss you terribly. Father's doing well. They haven't figured out what he was cursed with, but he's lucid enough most days to be a bloody pain in the arse. He misses you too.”

Oh... I hadn't realized that was where he went the few hours each week when he left the house. He never talked about it. I felt an urge to hug him but kept my distance.

When Darragh felt that Draco had spent enough time with his mother, he ordered his henchmen to close the coffin.

“Now... I think I'd like your impertinent mouth to please me while my bodyguards do as they like to you,” Darragh informed Draco.

“Kinky,” Draco drawled with an amused smirk. 

They were actually kind enough to conjure him a large plush cushion to get on his hands and knees on. Darragh sat on his little chair that I still didn't think looked very sturdy as Draco stripped off. Darragh and his bodyguards looked like they liked what they saw, but the two henchmen looked bored. They sat on either side of the coffin and busied themselves playing cards.

Meanwhile, Darragh grinned at Draco. “You really do have one of the most lithe bodies I've ever seen.”

“Thank you,” Draco murmured as he knelt in front of Darragh.

“If I thought for one second that you'd be loyal to me, I'd promote you to one of my top men and keep you by my side. I could watch your pale skin fuck and be fucked for years and never be bored.”

Draco laughed. “Sounds like we would have a lot of fun. But no. All I want in life is to marry my fiancée, have an Heir, and complain to my bloody cat about my various businesses.”

“Don't rush into that marriage with kids bit,” Darragh advised sagely. “I did that back when I'd just turned 21 and now I have a bloody fishwife who likes to spend too much of my money, and three kids who've inherited my filthy mouth and have no respect for the fact that I'm their father.”

Draco chuckled as he bent to do what was expected of him. Sexy bodyguard number one promptly knelt behind Draco and worked a few well-oiled fingers into him. Sexy bodyguard number two simply caressed Draco's cushy arse.

Merlin's inverted nipples! I think I'm getting jealous! I've seen so many others run their hands all over Draco's body by this point, but not one of them had simply groped his arse in this tender and almost loving way. I wanted to do that myself. I wanted to shag him too. In every way possible, but just simply touching him with  _hands_ had become my current all consuming fantasy.

Before long, Darragh was moaning happily, probably at least a little at what I am almost certain are some  _fantastic_ oral skills, but his eyes were blow wide with lust as he watched... Both of his bodyguards were now fingering Draco – with two fingers each. They were really working him too, making him moan, which in turn, made Darragh even happier. The bodyguards only took another minute or so to stretch Draco open to the point that they could fit three finger each.

I tilted my head to the side and wondered if that hurt. Draco  _sounded_ like he was enjoying it, but he  _had_ taken a pain potion, so I'm not sure if he's actually in pain but able to pretend he's not because of the potion. I sincerely hoped not. 

Suddenly, sexy bodyguard number one shifted to free his shaft from his trousers and pants. With one hand, he oiled it up, and then pushed it into Draco. Sexy bodyguard number two still had his fingers in that well-stretched hole. And then...

Sexy bodyguard number two withdrew his fingers and prepared himself so that he could push his shaft into Draco too. I paced back and forth behind them, trying to figure out how they both fit, and more importantly, how they could do that without knocking each other over or making the other slip out. But no, they were pressed up next to each other as close as possible and shagging him together.

The noises Draco made were harder than ever to interpret. Half of them sounded like he was begging for more, and the other half almost sounded like little sobs. More than any moment up until this point, I  _really_ wished I could change back into my human self and arrest everyone of these bastards – aside from Draco.

Draco... Him I wanted to carry to bed and comfort. I wanted to kiss him and brush the hair out of his face and just hold him tight. I wanted to snuggle into his warm body and watch him while he slept.

Bloody fucking hell! I think I'm actually in bloody  _love_ with Draco buggering Malfoy! And worse, he thinks I'm nothing but a fucking cat who likes to watch him shag every other person on the planet!

I could just cry...

With an inaudible sigh, I lay down where I wouldn't be in the way if they moved around – which they did quite a lot – and basically closed my eyes until I heard Draco sounding strangled some time later. When I looked, he was straddling sexy bodyguard number two while sexy bodyguard number one was pressing them both into the cushion. Both bodyguards were still inside Draco, but now he looked one hundred percent infused with pleasure. Meanwhile, Darragh was actually standing rather awkwardly as he forcefully fucked Draco's mouth, which explained the strangled sound.

Darragh almost sounded like he was barking: “Uh! Uh! Uh!” Which changed to a near howl of pleasure as he pumped Draco's mouth full. I wanted to bite him in the bollocks right then and there!

I watched in fascination as Draco shuddered – a full bodied tremor that passed over him a couple of times while he made a noise that had to be what a squeal of orgasm sounded like when half choking on a short prick buried balls deep in his mouth. Both sexy bodyguards groaned in sheer bliss, saying things like: “Fuck!” and “So tight!” They pounded into him faster than ever for a moment before pushing into him as much as possible and just staying there.

“'Bout fuckin' time,” I heard tall and fat henchman mutter under his breath. I completely agree!

Over the next few minutes, Draco seemed half out of it as Darragh and all his men readied themselves to leave. They carried the coffin out, and then left Draco alone in the cave on the cushion. He looked like he had just barely survived a life threatening ordeal.

I let myself turn visible again and insistently pressed my nose to Draco's cheek.

“Don't tell me there's _another_ cat that needs my help in this bloody cave,” Draco muttered, one arm still slung over his eyes as he recovered his energy. He moved his arm as if it took a lot of effort and looked at me. “No... Same cat. How in the buggering hell did you get here?”

Since he wouldn't understand me if I tried to tell him anyway, I simply licked his face.

“Maybe you are part kneazle after all,” he murmured speculatively. “That would explain the intelligence and the near magical ability to disappear when you want to. Alright, stop licking me. I'll get dressed and bring you home.”

He quickly made good on his promise, but was too exhausted to take a shower. Instead, he went to bed and passed out. Still rather alarmingly worried, I curled up on his pillow and pressed my head into his neck.

 

The next night, I was frankly sulking. I basically stayed in Draco's bed as his guests arrived and sounds of a party could be heard drifting through the house. The Manor was big enough that even though the music was probably loud, it just barely disturbed the quiet of his bedroom.

Draco Apparated into his room after about two or three hours. “Are you feeling alright?” He asked me with a frown of obvious concern. “Normally, you watch me shag as if it was your job or something. Did you get hurt? Eat a mouse that upset your stomach? What's wrong?”

I glared at him because even if I was my human self, I don't think I could allow myself to tell him that I was so utterly jealous that I wanted to bite him. He'd started the night wearing a lot of clothes, but was already naked again, which could only mean that he'd shagged someone or two or ten. Which would explain why he smelled like he had taken a bath in a tub full of vaginas.

He sighed and stroked my back. Damn it! I was already purring in bliss even though I wanted to stay mad at him!

“Come on, I think I know how to cheer you up.”

He cradled me against his chest as he continued to stroke my back. Then – since I hadn't reacted badly to Apparation yesterday, he Apparated me to the parlor where the bulk of the party was taking place. The music actually wasn't as loud as I thought it was, being a sort of soft accent in the background. Luna was sitting in an overstuffed armchair with Rolf at her feet. He looked like he was stupidly happy to be tied up rather uncomfortably.

On a sofa across from the chair, was Ron being straddled by Pansy while Hermione kissed her.  _What the fuck?!?!_ When did _that_ happen??? Seriously, when did my best friends become the type to attend parties like this? And why didn't they ever mention it to me? I mean, I didn't really need to know the details, but it's not like I would judge them for it – if they're into this, then more power to them!

Luna giggled as musically as ever. “Harry is horrified right now.”

“What?!” Both Ron and Hermione blurted out in shock, looking around as if expecting to see me standing there. Since I wasn't, they visibly got sad.

“He's still missing,” Hermione murmured.

“Way to kill the mood, Luna!” Pansy growled unhappily.

“She's just referring to my cat,” Draco explained. “I have no idea why he's in such a snit tonight. Normally, he loves watching me shag. I thought maybe he'd like to see you, Granger, since he tried to run away with you when you came to search my home. Now, however, I'm curious as to why you came to this party if you still haven't found golden boy.”

Hermione sighed in something close to depression. “We had to take our minds off him for a while. We've both been going mad...”

I jumped out of Draco's arms and landed on the sofa so that I could reach up and lick Hermione's cheek.

“I _knew_ you'd make him feel better. You're really the only person other than Luna that I've seen him try to touch or allow to touch him,” Draco told everyone.

“That's because Harry doesn't trust anyone else,” Luna explained. “He'd snuggle up to Ron too if Ron wasn't currently being ridden by Pansy. He's missed you both terribly.”

I looked over at Luna and nodded because she was right.

“Er...” Hermione droned for a second. “It sounds weird when you speak for him. It sounds like you're talking about _our_ Harry.”

I put a paw on Hermione's cheek and stared into her eyes for a moment before Ron made a speculative noise and I looked at him.

“Bloody hell! He even has Harry's eyes!” Ron exclaimed in dismay.

“Well of course he does,” Luna stated serenely. “Do you think his eyes would change just because he's a cat now?”

Everyone gasped and snapped their attention to Luna before staring at me with wide eyes. I licked Hermione's cheek once more before running over to Luna and licking her face almost frantically.

“Yes Harry, I'm happy to see you too,” Luna told me. “Now that you're completely recovered from your broken leg, you could probably turn back into a human. If you want. I wouldn't blame you at all for staying a cat.”

I meowed:  _How in the hell am I supposed to turn back into a human?!_

“Oh... I'm not quite sure,” she replied. “As far as I can tell, your magic went out of control to stop a curse, hmm... A stone curse? I think I smell a hint of a stone curse in your Aura. Your actual magic is still rather out of control. And there's something else in there, hmm... Ah! Your invisibility cloak. Can you turn invisible?”

I answered by doing exactly that. And then reappearing a few seconds later.

“How delightful! That seems like it could be fun,” Luna exclaimed. “How is it being a cat?”

Oh, not too bad when I've got Draco feeding me tuna steaks, lamb chops, and all the liver I can eat. Could be so much worse, I'm sure.

Luna grinned at Draco, who was now looking thoroughly horrified. “He says that he likes how you've taken care of him and feed him the best food.”

I did not say that!

“Close enough,” Luna stated with a shrug.

Can you ask Hermione to fix me?

“Ask her yourself, although I'm not sure she _can_ fix you,” Luna informed me.

With a sigh, I returned to my best friend and stared into her eyes. It was the only way I knew how to communicate with her, and right now, I was  _willing_ her to understand what I wanted.

“Oh Harry...” Hermione exhaled in a near whisper. She scooped me into her arms and hugged me close. I rested my head on her shoulder – ignoring the fact that I was nestled between her bare breasts – and just let her comfort me as few people could do.

“Oh fuck!” Draco blurted out, pressing the fingers of his left hand to his forehead. “I just realized that I've had the Deputy Head Auror living with me for nearly two months. I'm going to be arrested and thrown in Azkaban...”

I snorted at that since the only thing illegal Draco had done was smuggle things under blackmail. I shook my head to let him know that he wasn't in danger of arrest.

Luna suddenly looked more serious than I've ever seen her look in all the time that I've known her. “Who's blackmailing you, Draco?”

Draco flushed and looked away. “I can't answer that.”

Luna looked at me, wearing a rare frown. “Harry?”

If Draco doesn't want to tell, then I'm certainly not going to.

“But you know?”

Well of course I know!

“And do you plan to fix it?” Luna asked, now sounding nearly serene again.

If I ever stop being a bloody cat!

She chuckled. “Yes, I suppose it would be hard to give orders as a cat. Not too many people know how to listen to animals.”

Huh... I think she actually just gave me a brilliant idea.

“Ooo, Auror cat. Sounds fun,” Luna informed me.

I have to think about this, and with that in mind, I hopped out of Hermione's arms and ran all the way back to Draco's room. Maybe if Hermione's couldn't fix me anytime soon, I could use the fact that I'm a cat to my advantage. I curled up on Draco's bed and made plans until I drifted off to sleep.

A while later, Draco woke me up by stroking my back and chuckling wryly. “I'm not sure I should let you sleep in my bed – or  _anywhere_ in my room now that I know who you are.”

I glared at him, grumpy to be woken up. At the same time, I stretched and flexed into his hand, purring because I couldn't  _not_ purr when he stroked me like that. He sighed softly.

“Alright, you can stay, but only because I'm too worn out to carry you over to the chair.”

I glared at him even harder and bit his hand just enough to make him stop petting me without actually hurting him.

“Oi! What's wrong with you?! You were a perfectly well behaved cat before I found out that you're actually Harry bloody Potter!”

Because I was sulking again, I got up and turned around before laying back down.

“Are you mad at me for some reason?” Draco asked even as he got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

I glared at him over my shoulder.

He sighed. “What did I do? I haven't done anything recently that you could possibly be mad about. Haven't hexed anyone, haven't even  _yelled_ at anyone in... well, since I last visited my father and had to berate his caregivers for being incompetent. The only thing I've done is the same thing I always do, shag –” 

I leapt to my feet and hissed at him.

“Er... are you mad at me for shagging?” He asked in confusion.

I harrumphed, turned my back on him again, and lay back down.

“Salazar's rotting brain! Harry bloody Potter is my cat and he's mad at me for shagging. When did this become my life?”

When I ignored him, he used just one finger to draw a line down my back.

“Listen, you barmy cat, we are not dating, so you have no right to be jealous.”

_I know that!!!_ I shouted, which was probably obvious to even him since I leapt to my feet and yowled at him.

He sighed. “But I suppose that once you turn back into, er,  _you,_ if you want to try dating, I could give it a go.”

Inexplicably happy to hear this, I relaxed and just looked at him for a moment. Then, I walked over to his pillow, curled up on it, and licked his right temple before snuggling into his neck. He chuckled and stroked my fur.

“But we're going to have to talk about your jealousy, and Merlin's saggy tits! I just realized that you've watched me shag almost everyone we both know! That's going to be awkward to talk about... You know what? Right now, we are not dating, no matter that I'm letting you sleep in my bed. I'm _not_ going to date a cat. So, from now on, _you_ and your scruffy jealous arse can stay the hell out of my room when I'm shagging. And I might just kick you out of the bathroom when I'm showering too, you bloody pervert!”

I laughed. He might try to deny it, but I'm fairly sure that he likes when I watch him shower. And damn it, I was getting horny again.

I think he heard me make a lusty sound because he laughed and ruffled the hair on my head. “Go to sleep, you daft cat.”

At this point, this was easier said than done, but I was content enough to purr until he fell asleep.

 

“This scan says he's an ordinary cat too,” Hermione announced in mild frustration.

“Maybe I should call Luna over and see if her Lunaness can help us figure this out,” Draco said, biting his lip in thought. “I can't break a curse if I have no idea what it is.”

Which is why his father is still in St. Mungo's. However, Hermione had access to rare and valuable books from around the world that not many others had access to, so she was currently helping Draco research insanity curses. In addition to trying to figure out how to turn me back to normal.

“It would help a lot if I could simply figure out a spell to help me see his magic – like Luna said she could. The spells I normally use for that just aren't working, and if I could see how his magic is out of control, I might be able to help him fix that – which _might_ turn him back.”

I turned in circles in her lap as she stroked my back. It didn't feel quite as good as when Draco did it, but I still felt like I could melt into a puddle of bliss. Occasionally, I stretched up to give her kisses on her cheek.

Rather than argue or offer again, Draco simply firecalled Luna, who was apparently in the middle of punishing Rolf for something, but was willing to let him stew in happy and well tied up silence for a bit while she helped us. She emerged from the fireplace wearing something made out of light blue leather that just barely covered everything. I'd have blushed if I hadn't seen her naked at the party. As it was, I was intrigued, and the leather smelled really good.

She picked me up from Hermione's lap and cuddled me for a moment. As she did, I sniffed her outfit, determined to figure out what about it smelled so good.

She giggled. “It was made with an herb and oil blend in the tanning process that increases lust.”

Ah, that probably explained it. She sat in a chair, and now that I was in her lap, I caught a hint of a different smell. It really didn't occur to me that I was basically shoving my nose into her womanhood until Draco snorted.

“I really had no idea how perverted Potter was until he became a cat.”

“Oh,” Luna murmured in a sort of purr. “He's not trying anything sexual, he's simply trying to determine why I smell the way I do. Personally, I'm interested in seeing if he does. Also, I wouldn't mind even if he _was_ trying to tongue me.”

That made me sit up and stare at her in shock.

“Oh don't worry, I know that you haven't ever been interested in me like that,” she assured me. “Which is really too bad because a cat's tongue has a lot to offer a woman with an open mind.”

I reacted by arching my back and hissing at her. I have no idea why, but the thought of doing anything like that with a human while I was a cat was repulsive. I mean even though I have licked oil off of Draco's back, I've never actually tried to touch him anywhere sexual – which is actually strange, now that I think about it, because the mere sight of him makes me want to –

I cut that train of thought short when I realized that Luna was giving me a far too knowing look.

“Anyway, did you figure out the smell?”

With that reminder, I shoved my nose back between her legs and inhaled as much as I could. The smell itself was unidentifiable, but it brought to mind an image of playful kittens wrestling in a field of grass. Luna smiled so blissfully I had to wonder if she'd just gone mad.

“Yes, kittens, exactly. Well, not exactly, humans, but there's going to be two of them,” Luna informed me.

You're pregnant?

“Yes, I just found out. You probably would have smelled them at the party if you hadn't been distracted.”

“Wait, did you just say that you're having twins?” Hermione asked. When Luna nodded, she exclaimed happily and smothered Luna in a hug.

“Congratulations,” Draco offered with a smile. “But getting back to the matter at hand. How do we fix Potter?”

I hissed at him, making him sigh. “Fine. Harry.”

“I would imagine that we just need to help him pull all of his magic back inside him. Currently, it's all over the place, making his normally relatively compact Aura fill up half the Manor.”

“Why doesn't his magic show up in our scans? And why do the scans say that he's an ordinary cat?” Hermione asked, having sat back in her own chair by this point.

“I'm not certain, but I think it's because of his cloak. It hides him in more ways than one, doesn't it?”

“Actually, that's true,” Hermione murmured, biting her lip in thought.

“How do we help him with his magic?” Draco asked.

“That's an interesting question,” Luna replied with a hum of contemplation.

I sighed when I realized that she couldn't help either. She stroked along my back until I lay down. Then she hummed again.

“Cheer up Harry. We'll figure this out. Too bad you aren't a much better Occlumens, you could have done it on your own by now.”

I sat up again to look at her. What?

“It's the same principle really. In Occlumency, you put parts of your mind in boxes or behind shields in order to protect them from being read. In this case, you simply need to pull your magic in and put it back in your core,” Luna explained.

“So... a skilled Legilimens could help?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“It would have to be someone Harry trusts enough to let in his mind. If he resisted or fought at all, it would just make matters worse.”

Draco sighed, plucked me from Luna's lap, and set me on the coffee table. Once he sat on the floor, we were eye level. I looked at him curiously.

“Just relax,” he ordered as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. I tensed up for a moment, and then tried my best to relax.

When he cast the spell, I felt something soft brush my mind. I didn't try to fight it. I did my best to relax and think of sunny meadows and a warm, inviting beach.

About two minutes later, he scowled. “I don't think he's fighting me, I just can't get in.”

“Probably because of his cloak,” Hermione hypothesized. “Come on,” she said as she scooped me up. “I'm taking you to the Burrow to have Bill take a look at you.”

She Apparated away with me before I could decide if I wanted to protest. Part of me didn't want to leave Draco ever again, but part of me knew that Bill might be able to help. Without a choice, I simply surrendered so that the Apparation didn't make me sick.

Turns out that Bill couldn't offer any new information. He also couldn't use Legilimency on me any better than Draco. Giving up for the moment, I played with Victoire for a while, let everyone pet me as much as they wanted, and ate the tasty veal steak Molly gave me.

A few hours later, I glared at Hermione until she figured out that I wanted her to bring me home. With an amused smirk, she set me in the fireplace and called out Draco's address as she tossed a pinch of floo powder in. A moment later, I emerged from the fireplace in Draco's bedroom.

To my dismay, Luna had both Rolf and Draco tied up and was “forcing” Draco to ride Rolf as she rode Draco. A light whip cracked occasionally across Draco's back. He moaned almost happily each time it did so, so I knew he was having fun, but still...

I wanted to murder him!

They were all so into what they were doing that they didn't notice me (not to mention the fire flare up for a moment). So, I turned invisible and jumped onto the bed they weren't using anyway in order to lay down and take a nap. I know I have no right to be upset, but I couldn't help it.

My sleep was disturbed an indeterminate amount of time later when Draco squealed from his orgasm. I couldn't help but look curiously. He was now being ridden by Rolf while eating Luna out, and actually, it was Luna who was squealing as she sprayed Draco like a fire hydrant. This didn't seem to be the end, so I turned around and went back to sleep.

The next time I woke up was when Draco crawled in bed. He ruffled the hair on my head and then pushed me out of his way, which let me know that I was visible again.

“I told you not to stay in my room when I'm shagging, you barmy cat.”

If a cat can raise a brow, I raised a brow at that. Does he _really_ refer to what he was just doing as simply shagging? It looked like an Olympic endurance sport of some sort to me.

He yawned so hard I heard his jaw crack. “Merlin! Luna really knows how to put me through my paces. I'm going to need another massage tomorrow...”

At that point, he'd already drifted off to sleep, so I walked over to his pillow where I could lick his face and chew on his hair for a while.

In the morning, I sat on his chest and stared at him as he slept. I also purred rather happily because it was already past the time that Blaise and Pansy would have shown up if they were going to. That meant that – unless Astoria brought Rico over again – I'd have him all to myself today.

When he opened his eyes and noticed me looking at him so intently, he frowned and regarded me in return. Slowly, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and pointed it at me. “Legilimens!”

Once again, I felt a soft touch at the edge of my mind. I simply stared at him and let my mind go blank. After a while, my mind wandered. My fantasies were still heavily influenced by how much I wanted to touch him with my hands, so I wasn't surprised when an image of me – human me – stroking his back repeatedly like he did to me as a cat popped up. At the same time, the feeling I got when he petted me infused me, making the edges of my vision go white and blurry.

Draco sat up with a gasp, making me slide to his lap. Then he gently pushed me off his lap and shifted out of bed. He was breathing rather heavy, which made me curious.

“What did you do to me, you daft cat?!”

I blinked in surprise. I didn't do anything. He was the one who was trying to get into my mind.

He ran a hand through his hair in his distraction. “I think I managed to find a way into your mind, but then it felt like you – the real you – were petting _me_ like a cat and then everything went white and I felt happiness like I never have before in my life!”

This seemed to scare him, and I couldn't even begin to guess why.

“Stay away from me!” He shouted as he stormed into his en suite bathroom.

With a sigh, I wondered what was wrong.

 

Feeling a little sad, I spent the rest of the day exploring the house. By the time I returned to Draco's room, the sun had set and Draco was busy with the Patil twins. To my great surprise, I didn't mind at all. The twins were beautiful and I'd often wondered what it would be like to play around with them. That said, I never thought they'd be interested in something like this, so I'd never bothered to mention it to them.

Jumping into my chair next to the bed, I watched as Parvati (I think) rode Draco and Padma sat on his face. Draco had some serious skills at pleasing women, so it was no surprise that Padma was clutching the ornately carved wooden swirls of the headboard as she threw her head back and screamed. When she just couldn't take any more, she reached back and clapped hands with her sister. Then they switched spots.

Did they seriously just play _tag, you're it_?!

It soon became apparent that the fun had only just begun. For once, I was almost happy to sit back and enjoy the show. An hour or so later, Draco had them both licking him – on either side of his shaft – so that when he squirted out thick stripes, he ended up painting both their faces. Padma quickly covered him with her mouth as Parvati shifted to kiss him.

The three of them tangled up and just lay there recovering for a while. Then the twins sat up, kissed him a few times each, and then Apparated away. Draco stretched out with a contented sigh.

When he saw me, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Bloody perverted cat,” he muttered before smiling. “I actually thought you'd left for good.” He shifted to lay on his side and patted the bed next to him. “Come here so I can apologize. I wasn't angry at _you,_ I was just... I don't know. That was weird and I wasn't sure how to handle it. It wasn't like normal Legilimency; I wasn't seeing your memories. I think it was a dream or something.”

By this point, I had accepted his invitation and was now purring mindlessly as he stroked my back.

“This is quite possibly the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me,” Draco murmured. “You act so much like a real cat that I almost forget you're not. Honestly, if you couldn't do the invisible thing, I wouldn't believe that you're really Harry Potter. Especially since cuddling with me is the last thing I'd expect from you.”

I scooted closer to him until I could step up onto his chest. Then I licked the sweat off his sternum. This _has_ to be a cat thing, because I couldn't quite picture myself doing this as a human.

He chuckled. “That tickles.”

I stretched out so that I was nose to cheek with him. He smelled _really_ good at the moment, so I licked his cheek, which tasted pretty surprisingly delicious. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“If you're going to do that, sit on my pillow so that I can roll over and go to sleep.”

I did as asked, and when he turned onto his side, I noticed that his hair was sweaty and smelled good too. So I licked and chewed on his hair, my tongue acting a little like a miniature comb.

In the morning, Blaise arrived without Pansy and slid into bed with Draco. I watched him sleepily as he took Draco in his mouth and sucked on him until Draco started moaning. Half of me was jealous that Draco was about to have sex _again_ , and the other half of me was jealous that he had such a happy wake up at least three times a week, and not always from Blaise either. Sometimes it was Astoria, and sometimes it was just someone horny who knew that Draco wouldn't mind at all.

I didn't realize I was growling until Draco pushed me off his pillow.

“I told you, if you're going to get mad, then get out of my room.”

In a snit, I slunk away – jumping off the bed and leaving the room. An hour or so later, Draco called out to me.

“Harry! If you're hungry, I'll have Muffy bring you something to eat.”

I actually was hungry, so I ran to the parlor he liked to have his breakfast in. He and Blaise were already drinking tea. I was more than a little tempted to turn and walk away, but my stomach reminded me that I had skipped eating yesterday too.

“So, with Pansy, Millie, Daphne, and Astoria off on a girl's week at the spa, I'm probably going to be bored out of my mind,” Blaise said as he accepted a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage from Muffy.

“Which means that you'll probably be in my bed more often than your own this week,” Draco theorized with a laugh.

I couldn't help but hiss, my back arched and my hair standing on end.

Draco sighed and pointed at me. “I told you, we are not dating, so stop being so damn jealous.”

I leapt onto the table – which was still just a bit difficult to do since my right leg was a bit weak from being in a cast for so long. Muffy popped into the room and set a plate of chopped up raw liver and kidneys in front of me. This is not something that I would eat as a human, but as a cat, I just couldn't get enough of it. I licked Muffy's hand in thanks and she petted me.

“Master Harry needs to eat more liver and recover his strength. Would Master Harry like some fresh milk too?”

I meowed at her to let her know that yes, I'd _love_ some fresh milk. It was so fresh that I could still smell the farmer that milked the cow on it. I have to wonder if there was a small farm somewhere on the Malfoy estate to provide the majority of the high quality food they ate, or if they had a contract of sorts with a farm nearby. They did live in the countryside after all – or, well, Draco did. His parents currently didn't. This made me sad on his behalf.

“Why do you suppose that Harry Potter as a cat gets mad when you mention that I'm going to be spending the week in bed with you?” Blaise asked with a knowing smirk.

I yowled at him.

Draco laughed. “My daft cat likes to think I belong to him. He keeps forgetting that as a cat, he isn't my type.”

I sighed in frustration at this and focused on my breakfast.

Blaise raised a curious brow at Draco. “And when he turns back into Harry Potter?”

Draco shrugged. “Then we'll talk.”

I couldn't help but perk up and smile at him over that.

 

For the next month, every morning that Draco wasn't woken up by a friend – or fiancée – I sat on his chest and watched him sleep. When he woke up, he'd cast Legilimens on me and we'd share a strange fantasy in which I ran my hands all over him – mostly just petting and massaging him. Of that, the majority of it was innocent enough, but on occasion, I'd lick him to. I started kissing him at some point, and then my hands became fixated on his shaft.

He gasped and sat up abruptly the first time that happened. “Merlin! I don't know whether to be turned on or repulsed!”

After that, he let me do what I liked to him, but he seemed to be holding back. Which not only frustrated me, but I'm sure probably frustrated him too. Even so, kissing him in that weird dream state soon became my favorite thing to do.

One morning, Luna and Hermione stopped by to check up on my progress. Hermione and Ron had visited often and taken me to the Burrow to visit everyone else, but since neither could fix me, I spent more time focusing on the weird thing that was happening between me and Draco.

Anyway, Luna picked me up and looked me over as Hermione handed a book to Draco. “Hmm, your magic is almost completely back inside you now. Have you tried changing back into a human?”

How am I supposed to do that? Don't I need someone to cast a spell or something?

“No. Haven't you figured it out yet?” Luna asked as she rubbed noses with me.

Figured what out?

“This is your Animagus form. Now that your magic is more or less back in control, you should be able to change back and forth as you like,” Luna explained.

What?!

“Oh!” Hermione gasped in understanding. “I should have _thought_ of that! I could have brought him to see McGonagall and she might have been able to help him.”

Luna shook her head. “No, not until his magic was back under his control, and for that, he needed Draco.”

Why Draco? I asked even as Draco asked: “Why me?”

Luna smirked at us both and shook her head. “Silly boys!”

Er... What's that supposed to mean.

Luna held me up so that we were nose to nose again. “What do you think it means?”

Well, I think I'm more than half in love with Draco sodding Malfoy, but he doesn't seem to like me any more than he ever did.

Luna laughed happily. “Exactly! And that's why you needed him.”

“Er...” Draco droned, trying to figure out what we could be talking about. Before he could, an owl arrived with a letter. Draco recognized the seal on it and hastily pocketed it before anyone else could see it. Then he focused on the book of rare curses Hermione had given him to make it clear that he didn't want to talk about the letter.

“Oh? Why does that letter upset you Harry?” Luna wondered.

I turned away from her so that she couldn't read my mind. I hope.

With a sad sigh, she set me down. “Alright, I won't pry.”

Sure enough, after Luna and Hermione had left, Draco read his letter to find that he was ordered to attend another meeting. We were both worried since it was only a little more than a month since the last meeting – which had been two months after the initial blackmail. This couldn't be a good sign.

On the other hand, it might give me a chance to implement that plan I'd worked out.

 

I was currently biting my tail as I watched Draco. The same as before, I was invisible and staying well out of the way. Also like before, those bodyguards that I didn't find quite so sexy anymore were double penetrating Draco. Merlin! On some level, I understood that Draco wasn't hurt and actually quite liked what was happening, but it was hard to watch. I really felt like he must be in terrible pain.

But I couldn't look away either because I wanted to be ready to bite someone if they actually _did_ hurt Draco.

When Darragh finished playing with Draco, he ordered his men to leave. This was what I was waiting for. I hopped up onto the coffin and rode it as they carried it out of the cave.

One thing was certain, Darragh was _not_ prepared for Harry Potter, Auror cat!

To my relief, Darragh didn't trust having his hostage anywhere other than his house, thus, he ordered his henchmen to return the coffin to the closet it was being stored in. In the meantime, I jumped down from it and explored his home.

As he had once told Draco, his wife immediately began to nag him about something or other. One of his sons begged him for some money so that he could take his girlfriend out on a date, and the other whinged that their mum wouldn't let them have pizza for dinner.

“FINE!” Darragh roared in frustration. “Here's 20 Galleons each! Now go away and don't extort money from me again for at least another week!”

I was mildly impressed because one Galleon was approximately 20 pounds in muggle money, thus, he'd just basically given them each 400 pounds to go spend however they liked. After they left, it was just his wife and daughter – who looked to be older than both of the boys.

“Don't think I'll be happy with just 20 measly Galleons,” the daughter muttered darkly. “I have some serious shopping to do and I'll need _at least_ 200 Galleons to do it properly.”

“Don't take that tone of voice with me,” Darragh warned her.

“Or what? You'll make sure I disappear into a swamp?” She asked with a tone of clear challenge. “Just remember what ma'll do if you so much as try that.”

Darragh looked at his wife, who glared at him with an expression that made it obvious that she would have no problem disemboweling him if he stepped a toe out of line. He sighed in defeat and handed his daughter a large bag of Galleons. Then he handed another to his wife, making her smile at him rather lovingly and give him a kiss before the two women Disapparated – presumably to go shopping.

Darragh ran a hand through his hair. “If her father wasn't so terrifying, I'd toss my beloved wife in that swamp and be done with it! Ah anyway, since they all left me alone for a bit, I'm going to catch up on Dr. Who. Y'all can go home for the night.”

His henchmen and bodyguards nodded at him respectfully before Disapparating. After seeing his family, I _almost_ felt sorry for Darragh. I simply hated him far more.

A few hours passed in relative quiet as I snooped thorough his house and uncovered quite a bit of evidence that could be used to convict him of far more crimes than just holding Narcissa Malfoy hostage and blackmailing Draco. When I felt ready, I spent a few minutes remembering what it was like to be me. That hot feeling similar to Polyjuice washed over me, and suddenly I saw that I was me under my cloak again. I removed my wand from my pocket and took advantage of the fact that I had hidden in an empty room to cast a Patronus.

“Send a full team to these coordinates,” I ordered, sending my Patronus off to Auror Headquarters. I then cast a few different spells that would make it easy for my team to track me.

 

About six hours later, I was more than a little exhausted as my team finished gathering up all the evidence from Darragh's house. They'd arrested and taken him into custody a while ago, and had also rounded up a few of his top men. Now that they had finished taking Narcissa's statement – she'd been revived from her stasis – she was free to go home.

She was still a bit disoriented from her long, magically enforced nap, so I volunteered to bring her home. In a display of weakness so rare I'm not sure anyone else had ever witnessed it before, she swayed dizzily and nearly swooned. I caught her, scooping her into my arms just before I Apparated her back to her Manor.

“Harry!” Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Draco exclaimed in surprise. I could only assume that Draco had called in my friends when he couldn't find me in his house upon his return. Hermione might have had word of the raid if she was at the ministry at any point, or if she had called in to ask, but other than that, none of them would have known where I was.

Draco also blurted out: “I was so worried about you, you daft ca– mother?!”

I set Narcissa on her feet and held her steady as she reached a hand out toward her son.

“Draco...”

Draco rushed to her and hugged her tight. She clung to him, trembling so lightly that the only reason I noticed it was that I still had a hand on her back. Considering that she'd been through a traumatic kidnapping very recently, from her perspective, I couldn't blame her for being in a state close to shock.

When Narcissa was steady enough to pull away from him, Draco turned to me.

“You brought her home,” Draco murmured reverently as he threw his arms around me and hugged me. I purred happily and did something I've wanted to do for quite some time now – kissed him rather possessively.

His mother made a hmm sound as if we were not only showing her something fascinating, but also confirming a suspicion. Ron sounded like he was choking on something, Hermione was laughing softly, and Luna was humming in a way that sounded a lot like she was thinking: I told you!

I pulled back a moment later. “As much as I'd love to take this to your bedroom, I've got to go give a rather long debriefing.”

Draco smiled at me faintly. “Alright. Come back when you're done?”

“Are you sure?” I asked hesitantly.

His smile got a little bigger. “If I remember correctly, we have something important to talk about.”

Grinning, I gave him another quick kiss before leaving. For possibly the first time ever, I was quite looking forward to seeing Draco Malfoy again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so now that you've read this story, I can tell you this funny little anecdote. Early on, when Harry first looks down at his cat-erection, I originally started describing it the way I'd seen some of my dogs look. Then it occurred to me that I didn't actually know what a cat penis looked like, so I googled it.  
> It really is horrifying! I feel so sorry for female cats! However, it provided a bit of hilarity to my story, so...  
> lol! :-D  
> Lastly, Stregge is my sort of bastardized version for the Italian word for witch - thus it's not *actually* a word that means organized wizarding crime families, lol.


End file.
